


Home

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camelot, Comfort, Dark Emma, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Oneshot, POV Regina, Storybrooke, Unrequited Love, enchanted forest, mentions of Robin Hood, mentions of killian jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was right anymore. Except when Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw home, and that everything was going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh come on, the way Regina looked at Emma and said 'home', you had to see this coming.

Regina wasn’t one to be overly affectionate. In fact, she was often the opposite most of the time, too worried love would be taken from her again. She had a walls upon walls built around her heart. Each one of them was broken the moment she saw Emma as the Dark One.

Not only did her heart break, but her walls broke too. It was a power of magic she had never known. Emma, her Emma (well technically the Pirate's), had succumb to the very thing she had spent years in Storybrooke protecting. And the worst part was, Emma didn't care who she hurt with her words. At least Rumple had some class.

Meanwhile, everyone was counting on her. Somehow now _she_ was to be the savior and fight off the woman that she secretly loved. She would do what she could to be the savior that Emma couldn’t - while nursing a broken heart.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t loved. She eventually had all of Storybrooke behind her, ready to help her at a moment’s notice. Only ever had she had support like that through fear. They were some weird, incestuous family now. A town coming together to help break a common enemy.

But Emma wasn’t an enemy.

Even through those eyes that were as black as the dresses she wore as Evil Queen, and the dry smile Emma wore now, that wasn’t what Regina saw. Regina saw the woman who knocked on her door four years ago with Henry when he ran away. The woman who cornered her in the hospital when Henry had taken the bite of the apple turnover. Every good deed that Emma had done, whether it was against Regina or not, were in Emma’s eyes. It was hopeless to bring those times out of her -- Regina knew this. She had spent far too long dealing with dark ones to know it’s a kind of magic - and life - that consumes a person’s life.

Storybrooke wasn’t home now. The small village that, even if built by curse, was a safe haven for so many people thanks to Emma was no longer that. Even though they were safe in a different realm, there was a chill of fear in the air. Without Emma - there's nothing. Storybrooke was now as much a battlefield people’s villages were in the Ogre wars.

Storybrooke wasn’t home anymore.

Why did it have to be Emma? Why did she have to be _so good_? Part of Regina was filled with guilt, and part of her was filled with rage that she had sacrified herself. There was so much guilt and anger that it frustrated her even more she was in love with this woman. Regina had been evil for so long, and Emma only came into the picture 28 years later. Everyone knew that one bad accident would send Regina back down that path.

But she wouldn't, not after everything she’d done to come this far. She would be the savior that everyone wanted. She would battle everything that came their way as Emma either fought or delved into being the Dark One. Because when she looked into Emma’s eyes, she saw home.

That would be what would keep her going.


End file.
